


When Sweets Go Wrong

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A joke item gone wrong, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex in a Dream, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where George and Fred have created a new line of merchandise- Sex toys and related items. One of their best items is a sweet that allows them to have an awesome sexy dream.<br/>What will happen when George and Fred share a sweet?<br/>Stick around to find out.<br/>Set after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing The New Products!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So... I made an AO3 account to write smutfic but I don't seem to be very good at it...  
> I'll try this time though! :)  
> Also I may have some spelling/grammatical errors. Sorry for those. :)  
> Also, I'm a girl and I've never tried anything in a boy's POV before... Wish me luck.  
> This will be alternating between Fred and George's POVs... I think. A/N

Fred's POV:

It was all Hermione's idea. Yeah, you won't be able to guess from her looks and reputation. She's a virgin but she sure loves sex toys. Also I heard she'll be marrying Ron soon. And they plan to have kids. 

The wizarding world has no sex toys. Because come on, we have spells and besides, we can always do the real thing right? Wrong! Spells don't feel real. Sure, they stimulate you and turn you on and they might even help you orgasm. But they aren't a solid object. Also, doing it with another person requires trust on both sides. Doing it on a toy lets you control your speed and other... things. You don't have to fight for dominance with the partner. But unfortunately, not even I knew about them until Hermione, fresh from her quest to find her parents (she succeeded, but that's not the point), told us about muggle sex toys.

And George and I were like: Wow!

Hermione suggested we introduce magical versions to the wizarding world. We could post advertisements (that only adults or masturbaters will understand) and rake in a few thousand more galleons. We decided to try the idea out and if it worked, we would give 5% to Hermione.

So the next few weeks, after the shop closed (and boy, did it close late), we did not waste a single moment to research and invent. After 1397 disgusting flavours, 164 failed concoctions and 25 emergency trips to St Mungo's (you don't want to know about them), we succeeded in making five products.

They are:

1\. Dreamy Doughnuts (Eat one before bed and have a vivid, realistic dream of sex! Wake up the nest morning and remember every detail. Unlike most dreams, you can feel pain and pressure. Nothing goes wrong in these dreams!)  


2\. Horny Hot Fudge (Makes you feel real horny and gives you lots of energy. Each piece of fudge lasts for an hour.)

3\. Perfect Pumpkin Pie (Have one and be perfect during sex!)

4\. Naughty Nougat (Makes you really naughty during sex. Only eat it if your partner wants it rough)

After making about a thousand of each, we started advertising, and selling to those who asked for some.

None of them were left after the first hour of release.

Whistling, we busied ourselves making them again.


	2. Chapter 2

George's POV:

The bell rang as we flipped the sign from "open" to "closed". It was the school holidays and the number of people in the shop had significantly increased. The number of people wanting to stock up on our newest range of products increased too. I sighed as I looked at the tiny stack of sex toys remaining. At this rate, we would have to produce more at once. If it continued being so popular, we could extend the range to magical dildos and fake pussies.

I counted the money we made that day and grinned, handing half to Fred, sweeping the rest into my dragon-skin money bag. Nothing beats the soft linking of a full money-bag. We switched the air-conditioner off. Even though we had to pay money more money for the electricity bill, we were one of the few shops with a proper air-conditioner, making it very popular. Of course, every shop had a heater but not many even had a _fan_. I guess it helped to draw customers to our shop. After shopping for things, they either came to our shop or Fortesque's Ice-Cream shop. We were the only two shops with an air-conditioner installed other than Ollivander's and honestly, nobody wanted to hang out _there_.

I headed upstairs where our flat was. It was very modern and clean and sort of muggle-ish. Even if the whole place was air-conditioned, including my bedroom, I was very sticky and hot after a day of rushing about in a shop and I was glad to take a bath.

I heard Fred bathing in _his_ en-suite and I smiled.

After changing into a light robe made for sleeping, I turned the TV installed in my room on. I flicked to the second adult wizarding channel, channel 8-and-a-half. I lay on my huge bed, my room washed with the blue-ish glow of the flatscreen TV and I flicked the light switch off.

I watched the TV for a bit, which was porn at its best. I started feeling really horny and I had to flick the TV off before I squirted semen all over my bed. Instead, I got up and decided to raid the fridge for a Dreamy Doughnut.

When I entered the kitchen, though, I found Fred already there, teeth about to sink into a Dreamy Doughnut. I grinned. We must have had the same notion. I slapped him lightly on his leg so that he moved over, and bent down to peer into the fridge.

"I took the last one, George," he said, and I sighed, banging the fridge door shut. I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Give it," I snapped.

"But why? I was here first," he said, hiding the still-uneaten doughnut behind his back. I growled in frustration.

"I need it more. Look at my robe," I said, reaching out for the doughnut. Fred took a step back, sniggering. His eyes traveled to my tenting robes and he promtly burst into peals of laughter.

"You're not too good either," I said, pointing at Fred's robes which were tenting too. He blushed.

"How about we share the doughnut?" I suggested. Fred nodded. "It's not like anything can go wrong," he said.

We each had half of the chocolate-and-almond doughnut and went to bed.

Little did we know how much trouble we were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if you were looking forward to the sex. If you're wondering when it will ever appear, my sincere apologies to you. Please be patient.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	3. CENSORED

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxXXxx

 

DO NOT READ BEYOND THIS POINT!

 

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CENSORED BY:

Percy Ignatius Weasley

 

To Fred and George:

Honestly, this is horrible! I'll have to report it to Mum!


	4. Apologies and continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fred: This is to our lovely readers-  
> George: -Yeah, thanks for understanding that Percy can be a git sometimes-  
> Fred: -And we send you our sincerest apologies. Meanwhile-  
> George:-We are tracking that fool's best shirt down and-  
> Fred:-We're going to slip some itching powder in it-  
> George:-That's our bestselling product-  
> Fred:-Yeah. Anyway, here's the chapter that Percy censored-  
> George:-Enjoy!

Fred's POV:

I slipped into bed, and I stopped struggling against my weariness. My tired body relaxed, and I fell asleep soon after.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bedroom, lit with faintly scented candles that emitted a sweet smell that was so faint, I wondered if it was just my imagination. The air-conditioner was switched on, thankfully. The curtains were a nice, soft rosy pink. They were very heavy and were certainly very opaque. The bed was a huge, king-sized one with two pillows and a warm-looking sheet.

I looked in the polished wooden drawers nest to the huge four-poster bed and found lots of sex toys inside, as well as a pack of banana-flavoured condoms.

I looked down at what I was wearing and whistled. I was in a silky black shirt without any buttons, for easy removal. The only other thing I was dressed in was a tight-fitting underwear that did not really hide the huge thing well.

I sat on the bed, feeling very horny. A girl was supposed to walk into the room soon.

But I waited, and waited, the horny feeling growing worse and worse, my cock slowly rising up, but nobody entered.

Feeling slightly mad and a little worried, I decided to go find the girl myself. I stepped out of the room, only to run into George.

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked him. He looked as startled as me.

"I dunno, what are _you_ doing in _my_ dream?

"Let's go into my room and discuss," I suggested and George scrambled into the room.

We sat on the bed and looked at each other. George was wearing the same thing as me, his cock not fully erect but still very thick and very long, and it looked just like mine. We blushed as we looked at each others' cocks.

"Why are we in the same dream? Where's the girl?"

"Dunno, Fred, maybe it's because we shared the doughnut..."

I swallowed. We would have to put a warning on the doughnut boxes after we woke up.

"Okay, so what do we do now? When it works properly, it usually ends when we wake up. That is a long time..."

George tilted his head like he was thinking up a solution. Suddenly, he looked so cute. Too cute. I suddenly felt a strong sexual urge toward him. Which was very weird, since i was not gay. Definitely. Yet my eyes travelled to his huge cock and suddenly, I felt a rush of joy as I thought of how nice it would be if it was inside me.

Our heads bumped and we jerked backwards. George looked embarrassed, his face seemed to be redder than his hair.

"You don't think..." George whispered.

"I think so..."

"Anyway, we don't have anything else to do right?"

I nodded, the red blush still not fading from my cheeks. We undressed ourselves and stared at each other hungrily.

We got into bed, and George started kissing me. Although that would have been weird and totally gross if he had done it to me normally, somehow, I felt even more aroused. I kissed him back, our lips clashing, opening and closing like a goldfish's. I licked his lips and he caught my tongue gently with his teeth. Then he started to suck it, running his own tongue around and under it. I finally pulled my tongue out of his lips and attacked his tongue.

After a few minutes, we came up for air. He started kissing my neck, licking it and nipping it gently. I did the same to him.

Somehow, while we were kissing and licking, we had turned our body around, so that we were in what people would call the 69 position.

I started kissing lower and lower, sometimes giving his fingers a gentle suck. He started tracing his index finger slowly down my body, running his hands over my abs, leaving tingles wherever his hand touched. 

I kissed until my mouth bumped into the base of his cock and I realised how far I'd kissed. George's hand bumped against my cock too. We looked into each others' eyes and grinned. We were going to have So much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys, the exciting part comes next! And thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hang around for the next chapter, please?


End file.
